The invention relates to switch arrays for use in computer input devices, and more particularly, to structures within switch arrays.
Electronic switches are used to provide input to computer devices. Electronic switches generate signals in response to physical force. For example, a user may actuate an electronic switch by pressing a key. Pressing the key causes a force to be applied on an electronic membrane, which in turn causes the electronic membrane to generate an electronic signal. Computer keyboards, keypads, and membrane switches are common examples of switch arrays.
Many switch arrays, such as keyboards, include dome spring elements to provide a biasing force against individual keys. Dome spring elements provide tactile feedback to a user by providing a defined amount of resistance to key actuation. Moreover, dome spring elements provide a xe2x80x9csnappingxe2x80x9d feel upon actuation, wherein the amount of resistance to key actuation drastically decreases after pressing the key beyond a threshold distance.
In general, the invention provides an apparatus for use in switch arrays. The apparatus incorporates a tactile feel similar to that typically associated with dome spring elements, without using dome springs. In one embodiment, the invention is directed toward an apparatus that includes a first layer and a second layer attached with one another via sets of fastening elements formed on the layers. The fastening elements may comprise hook-like elements that engage one another in an interlocking arrangement to attach the layers, or alternatively, the fastening elements may take other forms envisioned by a designer. The fastening elements may include flexible portions that flex when the first layer and second layer are forced together. The apparatus may be used within switch arrays, eliminating the need for dome spring elements.
Additional details of these and other embodiments are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects and advantages will become apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.